


The unexpected proposal

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, cute yousana fluff, skammonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: I think the title kind of says it all , just yousana being in love and cute and happy“I want to marry you. What do you think?”





	The unexpected proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skam month's fanfiction week on tumblr. First day is fluff so of course I had to write a yousana one. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was bright outside, light peeking through the curtains of the living room. It drew patterns on the floor and Sana was resting on the couch, browsing through a playlist she was making for Yousef. He was sitting in front of the couch at her hips level allowing her from time to time to run her fingers through his hair and play with his curls. He was playing with the sunlight, making games of shadows with his hands. The only sound in the room was him humming softly some music. The rest of the house was silent as Sana’s father was taking a nap and no one else was there.

There was this connection between them, this connection that made it so easy to talk and voice their concerns to the other, to laugh and be silly and funny. It also made it easy to be silent. To simply be content of the fact that they were in the presence of each other. It felt as though theywere completely alone, in their own house, at ease.

Sana used to stay quiet because she didn’t want to reveal too much of herself, because she didn’t always think she was interesting, because she was an observer. But with Yousef she stays quiet because even the silence is filled with words.

When he rests his head on her leg, when he touches her hand lightly, when he fidgets with the hem of her favorite cover on the couch, when he hums a love song, when he turns to smile at her or simply looks at her, when he stands up to get a glass of water and brings back two glasses, when he sits down and takes her hand to kiss it softly, when he makes himself at home in her home, she knows what it means. These are just some of the way he tells her “I love you”. All these little things are filled with love and care and affection and she has to put her phone down on her chest because she’s overwhelmed by the thought. She reaches for his hair and entangles one of her finger in his curl. He chuckles and the sound makes her smile.

-“It’s almost long enough for me to braid it, you know?"

-" Is this your way of telling me to get a haircut?" he laughs

\- "I like it a bit long but a slight trim definitely wouldn’t hurt."

\- "Yes ma’am!” He replies with a mock salute

She swats his head gently and he laughs. How is it that she loves his laugh more and more everyday? That she loves his smile, and his curls, and his eyes and his whole face more and mor everyday? How is it that she loves every bit of him ? How is it that everytime she feels as though she knows every part of him, he manages to show her a new one? He’s like a treasure box that keeps on revealing wonderful secrets and little gems and even the thing that she finds annoying, she loves. And the thought that he feels the same way on his side is the best treasure of them all.

“I sound like a romance novel full of clichés where the inner monologue of the heroine is solely made of thoughts about how her boyfriend is The One” she thinks “Well, mine is for sure.”

She smiles to herself and she moves her hand to caress the top of his neck then says, as if it was the most natural thing in the world because, to her, it is:

-“I want to be your wife.”

There’s a few second of silence as Yousef stops humming and freezes. She is also struck by what she just said because even if she has been thinking about it for a long time , since the beginning really, she didn’t expect it to come out like that. But she’s not backing down. She’s never been so sure of anything in her life.

 

As he’s still not answering, she speaks again:

-“I want to marry you. What do you think?”

He turns his head to look at her and if she wasn’t seriously waiting for him to answer, she would laugh at the dumbstruck look on his face.

-“Yousef...That’s your queue to reply.”

-“I...Sana...Everything’s ruined now!”

-“Wait, what?”

She knew he might object to the fact that they would get married really young but she never really had a doubt that he would say yes and now he’s saying that she’s ruined everything! She sits up, shaking, as he stands up.

-“ What are you talking about Yousef? I want to take this relationship to the next level. Why is this such a problem?”

-“What?! Oh no no no, Sana, it’s not like that. Nothing’s ruined between us!”

-“ You literally just said and I quote “Everything’s ruined now”!!”

-“ But it wasn’t about us! It was about the proposal!”

-“ What are you on about? Were you expecting balloons and cakes and confettis?!”

-“ No! But …”

-“ But what Yousef? You better tell me right now or I’m going to get really angry!”

-“ It’s nothing to be angry about, I just reacted like an idiot because that means I have to cancel all my plans.”

-“ Once again, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

He comes to take her hands and sits at her feet, facing her with a smile that could light up a whole city.

-“ I said that because I was planning on proposing to you next week and I had a whole thing planned with a restaurant and surprises but well…There’s no need for that anymore! I freaked out when you said it because I never expected it from you and my brain literally froze for a second and then I…

-“ You were going to ask me? You were going to propose?”

Sana’s smile is now a wide as his because this is a sign, a sign of how strongly they are made for each other. And even if she knew he might be thinking about it, to think that he had already made up his mind and planned something was overwhelming and she leaps into his arms to hug him. 

Due to his position on the floor and the unexpected weight of his girlfriend launching herself at him, Yousef falls on his back as he puts his arms around her. Sana laughs and his laugh joins hers soon after. He holds her close for a few seconds before making her roll next to him. They lay there on the carpet, looking at each other. He raises his hand and she slides her fingers between his, her heart pounding in her chest so strongly that he can probably feel it at the tips of her fingers. By the way his own chest raises and fall, she can tell he’s as excited as she is.

 

-“ I' ve been thinking about it for a while now. I can’t believe you beat me to it! You had to win this as well, our basket ball games weren’t enough for you?”

-“ That’s how you know I’m truly the best!”

He sticks his tongue out to her and Sana literally stops breathing for a few seconds. It’s the first time she’s ever seen him do that and apparently he can get cuter than she already thought he was? She shakes her head to find her thread of thoughts again.

-“How long?”

-“ What?”

-“ How long have you been thinking about it?”

-“ Oh, it first crossed my mind when we started hanging out and it just became a kind of certitude I had, that I wanted you to be my wife.”

-“ Awww.”

-“ How many time do I have to tell you not to “awww” me?”

-“ I’ll stop when you’ll stop saying cute things and blushing”

-“ I’m not blushing”

-“ Yes you are! Well, were”

-“ Ok ok, I blushed! What about you?”

-“ You mean, how long have I been thinking about it?”

-“ Yes.”

-“ Same as you I think. Like I didn’t think about it right away when I first met you but I asked myself the question quite early on and, before our first date, I remember asking my mom why I couldn't marry you if you weren't a Muslim.”

-“ Oh wow, really? Already making plans with the family, were you?”

-“Haha yes. She was like “Sana, you're 17. You don't really know what love is or what marriage requires”.”

-“ And do you? Now?”

-“ Well, I just asked you to marry me didn't I?”

-”Yes, yes you did, he replies with the biggest smile.”

\- “So, we're doing this then.”

\- “We are”

\- “Ok good”, she says before putting their joined hands on her stomach

\- “Good”

 

He sits up suddenly and exclaims:

\- “Fuck, we're getting married!!! For real!”

She laughs and replies:

\- “Yeah, I'd prefer a real wedding if possible.”

\- “No, but you know what I mean! This is happening, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we're going to grow old together and I'm just, I'm freaking out!”

When he sees her frown he quickly reassures her:

\- “ Don't worry it's a good kind of freaking out!”

\- “Oh, ok”

\- “How are you not freaking out yourself?!”

\- “You know me, I don't really do “freaking out”.”

She sits up to look him in the eyes and adds:

“- But right now, I feel like I could burst out of joy, I really do and I think that it's absolutely wonderful that we're doing this.”

\- “I think so too.”

\- “Good thing we’re getting married to each other then.”

He kisses her forehead

\- “More like amazing wonderful thing”

\- “I already said wonderful like five seconds ago.”

\- “Shhh I’m trying to be romantic here!”

\- “You planned a proposal with a restaurant, you’re already excelling at the whole romantic thing.”

\- “Oh! I have to cancel that now.”

\- “Cancel? I don’t think so, young man. I want my restaurant and my surprises!”

\- “Oh I see! You only care about material things like that!”

Instead of replying, she tickles him and he falls back on the floor. When she stops, he sigh of relief and says:

\- “Sana?”

\- “Yes?”

\- “This was the best proposal ever.”

She lies down next to him

\- “This was the best answer to a proposal ever. Well, without the part where you made me worried of course.”

Before Yousef has the time to reply, he is interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

“- What are you two doing lying on the floor?”

Sana and Yousef sit up as quickly as they can to find that Sana’s father is standing at the door. They look at each other before looking back at him right when Sana’s mother and Elias open the door of the apartment, coming back from their walk in town. They join them in the living room and give them both a quizzing look.

-“Well, since everyone’s here, we have an announcement to make.”


End file.
